


Fallen Stars

by Strawhat_matt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_matt/pseuds/Strawhat_matt
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a mess. Wendy Marvel is a bitch. And Levy McGarden has it all figured out. These three used to be best friends, but after a viral video brings them back together, they start a new journey filled with friendship, drama, and romance.Nalu//Mendy//GaLeCollege AU





	Fallen Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic which is hilarious, because Fairy Tail is what made me start writing fanfic in the first place. Love this manga and the ships y’all.

Fallen Stars 1  
Chapter 1: Wendy Marvell is a Bitch

*Lucy’s Notebook*

~ The Girl with Hair Like the Sun ~ 1  
They all thought her life was perfect, the girl with hair like the sun. And it wasn’t bad, I mean, how could she complain? She comes from money, she’s beautiful, she’s loved... but they don’t see what’s happening on the inside. How sometimes, when she’s alone, she feels so empty she could die. Is it possible to die from loneliness ? She certainly thought so.

*Lucy*

... It’s hot.  
I closed my notebook and tossed my pen on top of it, running my fingers through my golden locks to pull it up into a loose ponytail. I rubbed the back of my hand across my forehead to wipe the sweat off my brow, fanning myself with my other hand. I’ve been out here long enough, trying to look cute and sociable. But it’s hot, and I’m going inside.  
“Luuuuuccy !”  
Looking up, I see Loke approaching my table, and taking the seat across from me.  
“Hey Loke.” I leaned forward so my chin rested in my hand, “What’s up ?”  
“Just wanted to say, you look gorgeous today, as usual.” He complimented with a toothy grin, “What you writing today ?”  
“Nothing special.” I sigh, pulling my notebook closer to me protectively, “Haven’t really had much motivation lately.” It feels like I’ve been writing in circles lately, and it’s only been tiny blurbs about myself. ‘The girl with hair like the sun’ is what I usually call the little notebook entries I’ve been writing. Somebody once said that about me, it kinda just stuck I guess.  
“If you wanna write some smut, I’m more than happy to try and give you some inspiration.” He snickered, pulling out his phone and tapping away.  
“I think I’m fine, but thanks for the offer.” I giggled, watching the expression on his face change, as he watched something on his phone, “What are you watching ?”  
“This girl, I’ve seen her around campus, she’s gone viral... but for the way wrong reasons. Check it out.” He handed his phone over to me so I could watch the video on his Twitter.  
I clicked play, and it started.

It popped on shakily, showing nothing but grass and bushes, with a noisy background. Then the picture focused up, and seemed to be focused on two blue haired girls, and a guy.  
Immediately, I brought the phone closer to my face, as the realization settled in.  
I know those girls.  
All the words sound garbled up, but you can see one of the girls, the taller one, aggressively arguing with the guy. The. Next thing you know, BANG !  
He smacks her straight across the face.  
The girl goes stumbling back, then erupts back to try and land a few hits of her own. But her friend held her back, and a group of guys grabbed the attacker.  
Then the video went black, and ended.  
“You look pale Lucy, you friends with the girl or something ?” Loke asked, taking his phone back from me.  
“We- we’re not really friends anymore.” I managed to stutter out, “That went viral though ?”  
“Yeah, and the comments under this thing are brutal. I mean, a lot of people are saying how wrong it is, but others are calling the girl all kinds of names.”  
I began collecting my things off the table, “Sorry Loke, I’ve gotta go.”  
As I stood up to leave, he grabbed my hand, “Hey, you okay ?”  
A weak smile spread across my face, “I’m fine. See you later.”  
He looked like he’d try and stop me, but thought better of it and let go of my hand, “Yeah, see you later.”  
...  
Levy, Wendy... what have you gotten yourselves into ?

************

*Wendy*

“She deserved it. If you know her, then you know.”  
“Her name is Wendy Marvell, and she’s a class-A bitch ! She probably deserved it.”  
“It’s fucked up that he hit her like that, but she’s a total slut. Doesn’t surprise me.”  
I scrolled down the thread beneath the video that made me famous for all the wrong reasons. So many hate comments from people I don’t even know, or at least, I don’t think I know them. You see a girl get practically punched in the face, and your first move is to hop on the hate train.  
This is why I hate people.  
“You people are sick man. She may be a bitch, but like hell she deserved that.”  
Tch- a comment that backhanded could only be from him.  
“Stupid Mest.” I mumbled aloud after reading the username, pulling myself out of bed.

“My eyes are so swollen, fuck.” I mutter, rubbing the dark circles beneath my eyes, then smacking my cheeks a few times. I look terrible, especially with this dark bruise on my cheek. I wish I could have landed at least a couple good hits...  
“Okay.” I splashed some water on my face, and let out a deep breath, “Pull yourself together Wendy. Gotta go to work.”

I kept my hair down to try and block the bruise as much as possible, but it’s so hot outside I can’t wear a hoodie or anything. So I kept it simple and put on a t shirt and leggings, with my work clothes stuffed into my backpack.  
I slipped on my shoes and headed out the door, closing it behind me.  
Just as I did that, my next door neighbor happened to be unlocking the door to his own apartment.  
“Ughh-“ I groaned, trying to avoid eye contact with him as I locked my door.  
“Marvell ! Long time no see girl !” Suddenly my arm was being pulled, making me face the idiot beside me. Annoyed, I looked up into the scarred mans green eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.  
“I know you saw the video, so just let it out already Mest. I’m in a hurry.”  
“Daaamn, he really got you good.” He reached down and engulfed my cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the bruise, “It hurt ?”  
“Of course it hurts you idiot.” I smacked his hand away.  
“What’d you do to piss the guy off ?”  
“I wouldn’t sleep with him, if you must know.”  
“Whaaat ? That doesn’t sound like the Wendy Marvell I know.”  
“Well I have standards you asshole. For example, I’ve never slept with you.”  
“That’s only because I never gave you the chance pretty girl.” The cocky grin on his face was pissing me off, “On a serious note tho, if I was there, that guy wouldn’t have gotten off so easily.”  
“Tch- You’re the last person I need protecting me. And quit smiling weirdo.” I turned back to finish locking my door, ignoring the fact that he actually said something nice for a change.  
“Just saying.” He shrugged, “I can do whatever I want to you, because I’m me. But when somebody else fucks with you... I don’t know, it just doesn’t sit well with me Marvell.”  
“Thanks for your concern, but I’m fine.” I pull my keys out of the lock, and give him one parting glance, “I’m outta here.”  
“You’ve been leaving pretty late at night for awhile now. Where you headed ?” His voice called from behind me, as I walked towards the stairs at the end of the hall.  
“None of your business.” I say without even turning to look back at him.  
Once I’m out of range, I feel my shoulders relax a little. It’s tiring just talking to him sometimes.  
Doranbolt Mest Gryder.  
He’s been the source of my headaches for about as long as I can remember. We were neighbors growing up, and he always used to pick on me. But he’s three years older, so once he graduated high school, I didn’t see him as much. Yet here we are again, next door neighbors in college. I thought fate was playing some sort of cruel joke on me when I ran into him in the hallway on move-in day.  
But unfortunately, it wasn’t a joke.  
I hopped in my car, tossed my bag in the passenger seat, and I was gone.

  
*Levy*

“I can’t believe our little Levy is in a viral video.” Miss Mavis, the owner of the bookshop I work at said, replaying the clip, “Your friend is okay though right ? It looks like that hurt pretty bad.”  
“She’s fine. Wendy’s tough, something like that can’t keep her down for long.” Is what I’m saying, but she hasn’t responded to any of my messages since I dropped her off last night. Maybe I’ll head over there after my shift, make sure she’s doing okay.  
“Okay, that’s good to hear.” She smiles softly, walking around the counter with her purse on her shoulder, “Did you need anything else before I go ?”  
“No, you’re good miss Mavis. Enjoy your date.” I waved her off and out the door. If I didn’t, she’d stay to close up, rambling about how she hates leaving me here alone and her date can wait.  
Once she was gone, I sat back behind the counter, trying to focus on the book I was reading. But that’s been practically a lost cause all day. I keep thinking about last night, and how that all could have been avoided if I pulled her away from flirting with that guy sooner. I knew he was no good the second I laid eyes on him, but Wendy was determined, as usual, to make him crazy for her. Looks like that went a little too well this time.  
*cling cling*  
The bells on the front door rang out, and my instinctual greeting flew out of my mouth, “Welcome to Fairy Tail Books-“ But as soon as my eyes landed on the customer, my sentence was cut short.  
My ex-best friend stood before me, arms crossed under her chest like she was extremely uncomfortable, eyes shifted down as she spoke, “Hi Levy.”  
I closed my book on the counter to give her my undivided attention, “Hi Lucy.”

She took a seat at one of the barstools on the other side of the counter, I stayed right where I was.  
“It’s been awhile right ?” She asked, smiling uncomfortably.  
“Yeah, it’s been awhile.” I pretty much repeated back to her.  
“How’s Wendy ? I saw the video...”  
“Umm I don’t really know, she won’t reply to any of my texts. I was gonna go check on her after work.”  
“... Do you mind if I come with you ?”  
I arched an eyebrow, not really believing what she’s saying, “She probably doesn’t want to see you, but I don’t really care. Come if you want.”  
“Levy I-“  
“It’s fine Lu.” I reached across the counter and placed a comforting hand on her head, as tears began to roll down her cheeks, “I already forgive you.”  
You could tell from the moment she walked in here how sorry she was. Not only that, but something seems wrong with her. She isn’t the normal bright Lucy, it’s almost like her light has been dimmed. She must be going through her own stuff right now too.  
I gave her a few tissues from the box we keep behind the counter, and let her cry it out.  
“I’m really sorry for everything Levy. Seeing you guys in that video really made me think about how much I miss you guys. If some guy hits one of you, I wanna be there to have your back !”  
“Well hopefully no guys attack us any time soon Lu.” I giggled, walking around the counter and taking the seat beside her, “I’ve missed you too.”  
Her tears began to dry up, as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.” We separated, and just kind of smiled at each other, “Oh- just so you know, it definitely won’t be this easy with Wendy.” I made sure to point out.  
“I know. That’s going to be a train wreck.” She chuckled lifelessly, “But it’s worth it.”  
“Yeah. I think so too.”  
*cling cling*  
Both Lucy and I looked back towards the door, where two men had entered. Both tall and muscular looking, one with pink hair, and the other with long black hair.  
“I’m telling you, they serve coffee in here !” The black haired one exclaimed.  
“If you wanna come read some books just tell me Gajeel, you don’t have to lie about wanting coffee.” The pink one responded, snickering under his breath.  
Oh shoot, forgot to welcome them in, they were so interesting to look at, “Welcome to Fairy Tail-“  
“You work here shrimp ?” The black haired one asked, and on closer inspection, he has piercings all throughout his face. What is up with this guy ?  
“I do work here, and my name is Levy.” I stood up from the barstool and returned behind the counter, “How can I help you ?”  
He seemed surprised that I’d corrected that stupid name he called me, then sported a toothy grin, “Levy huh ? Give me a black coffee, biggest size you got.”  
While I rung him up, I caught Lucy having a weird exchange with the other customer out the side of my eye. They were gazing at each other like long lost family.  
“Natsu.” Lucy muttered out, brown eyes about popping out of her head. Then much to my surprise, the pink haired man spoke back,  
“Lucy...”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my first chapter is always pretty bad and short. So I’ll be explaining why they weren’t friends anymore and stuff later. Also, I’m writing a really raunchy Wendy just so you guys know. She will be very troubled in this fic lol. Also, there’s going to be like a million characters in this but I didn’t tag them all so chances are you’ll see your fav in this story at some point. like and comment.  
Ages:  
Levy/Lucy/Wendy: 18  
Natsu/Mest: 21  
Gajeel: 22


End file.
